


A good boy gone wild

by lefantasy



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: AAAAAA, I love the two of them so much, I mean, I'll fill more this tag with my ship, M/M, Pentagon, Porn, damn I love writing smut, guys omg look at them, i can't, it's smut, kpop, yeah look at that, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: Hi guys! It's me again with my favourite ship from Pentagon!Anyways, my best friend was nice enough to be my Beta for this fanfiction! A huge thanks tothis lovely. All this fic was my idea but it's her wording here, so yeah. Enjoy! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me again with my favourite ship from Pentagon!  
> Anyways, my best friend was nice enough to be my Beta for this fanfiction! A huge thanks to [this lovely](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireInATrenchCoat/pseuds/VampireInATrenchCoat). All this fic was my idea but it's her wording here, so yeah. Enjoy! <3

* * *

 

Shinwon was nervous throughout all the show, his hands were sweaty and even though he was laughing with the other members, he was having a rough time inside his head. He would have to ask each person to repeat the question before he could properly answer. His world fell down when Hyojong chose Jinho as his partner on the live broadcast they had for Valentines Day. The small figure looked really happy to be chosen by someone who wasn’t him. Was he possessive over his boyfriend? Yes. But he made sure to not show it otherwise Jinho would get upset with him, as the shorter had already said,  Shinwon shouldn’t act like that. Excessive hugs and praises over his boyfriend were making Shinwon question why he couldn’t tell the world that Jinho was his now? Oh ,right, it would affect his and the group’s image of idols and would probably screw everything up.

The live broadcast ended after 2 hours of cameras rolling. Shinwon got up from his seat to get himself a bottle for his throat. He was impressed with himself for talking more than usual, his mind probably calmed down after trying to convince himself that he was good enough for Jinho. He was watching the staff move around as they got the things back in place while everyone else started getting ready to head back to the dorm, after all they had to sleep and be prepared for another day of work. Shinwon snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist knowing already whom them belong to after feeling a small figure lean to back hug him.

“You look way too cute with that sweater on!” the hug tighten as person nuzzled their nose on his back. Shinwon was smiling like an idiot at the compliment, quickly turning around to face the his hugger. He found a cute Jinho looking up at him, blowing a small kiss when his tall boyfriend was facing him. They both know that they couldn’t show too much affection in public, which was the reason why Jinho let him go so they could talk. “Really, that makes you 100% more huggable” he nodded as his lips formed sweet smile that had made Shinwon fall in love in the first time they’d met.

“I think that is a sign for me keep it so I can and wear it more, right?”

“Yes, make sure to wear it whenever I am around!” Jinho, poked Shinwon’s belly before they both gathered their things to head home.

They sat beside each other in the van, Jinho casually resting his head on Shinwon’s shoulder as the ride went on. The taller boy couldn’t hide his happiness whenever Jinho was around so comfortable like that. He wanted to scream to the whole world how he was the luckiest guy alive for having such caring boyfriend.

As the van parked on the dorms garage, the manager tuned his head back to look at part of the boys who were there, telling that the schedules they had for the following day was cancelled due the probability of a heavy snow storm that was going to happen. Since their schedule involved outdoor scenes, a snow storm meant they wouldn’t be able to film what they had in mind. As he announced that, the manager bowed his head telling them to rest and enjoy the one day of laziness they would have. The group let out a collective sigh of relief,  quickly getting out of the van to finally enter home and go to bed. Everyone was too tired to even celebrate the fact that they would get a rest for a whole day, so they all went to sleep really early, ignoring Hongseok when he offered to cook a small dinner for them.

Jinho held onto Shinwon’s arm while they walked to his room, practically already asleep on his feet. When they finally got there he sat down on the bed not even for a second letting go of Shinwon’s sweater even though his eyes were almost closed from tiredness

“Jinho-ah, go sleep” the taller boy said chuckling at how cute his lover was. Jinho just furrowed his brows, tugging the sweater down a bit.

“Stay with me, please?”

“We won’t fit in one bed…especially your bed”

“Shinwonie… please” he looked up, pouting. “I miss sleeping with you”  his hand went to hold Shinwon’s hand pulling him down to sit beside him on the bed. The other boy couldn’t say no to that so his body easily responded to the pull, wrapping his arms around his shoulder pulling Jinho even closer to him.

“Okay, baby, I’ll be here for you” 

Jinho smiled widely,  leaning up to steal a small peck from his lips, crawling on the side of the bed near the wall. He opened his arms, wiggling his fingers inviting Shinwon into his arms. The taller boy shook his head, smiling down at Jinho as he crawled onto the bed to lie down next to his boyfriend, before pulling the smaller man to his chest. He travelled one hand up to run his fingers through Jinho’s hair, gently stroking his lover’s head. It didn't take long until both of them fell asleep right there, holding each other in a loving, warm embrace.

* * *

 

The next morning came too soon, and the first thought Jinho had as he woke up with painfully bright rays of sunlight flooding the room through the window and washing over his face was that he should really fix the curtains . His body was aching, because apparently he slept  in the same position the entire night, but honestly he wasn’t complaining, Shinwon’s warmth pressed against his body would make up for anything; it was better than anything else.  His hands wandered on the mattress, stopping as he didn’t find his boyfriend’s body there. He lifted his head, making an extra effort to look around the room, noticing he was actually alone there. His eyes fell to his body as he noticed he was still wearing  clothes from the day before. Sighing, he got up in his lazy pace, walking to the wardrobe to get himself some clean clothes and go shower. Without thinking too much, he locked himself in the bathroom to take a hot bath, because it was really freaking cold today. Jinho wasn’t the one to linger too long in the bath, so after 30 minutes he was ready to get out of his room and meet the others.

That dorm was rather calm today, no one was screaming or talking loudly to each other. Actually, he wasn’t hearing any voices at all. Pentagon dorm was so loud sometimes that he would get headaches often in the morning but today was different, apparently he was alone. He started to panic thinking that they probably forgotten about him, that maybe their manager had changed his mind and somehow they hadn’t thought to tell him? Anything was possible. He paused once he reached the kitchen doorway,okay, someone was there. A wave of relief traveled on his spine, smiling as he returned to walk in the kitchen.

“Hongseok, where is everyo-“

“Jinho, you awake!” the taller figure standing by the oven greeted him, turning his head to look at the older smiling, going back to focus on the food that he was apparently preparing.

“Shinwon? Where is everyone-“ he had been completely caught off guard. Shinwon never cooked before,  Jinho had to admit he was a little afraid for the safety of the dorm  and he was already glancing up at the smoke detectors  to make sure it was on and properly working. He hoped they were, but he really didn’t want to find out.

“Ah they decided to enjoy the snow for the day”

“wait are they in the snow storm?? Are they crazy?? Shinwon why you let them go out??”

“Shhh you don’t need to panic, baby. It snowed, there was no storm” Shinwon smiled placing one pancake on the plate, beginning to prepared the second one “The manager said he will re-schedule the appointment anyways so is still a free day for us”

Jinho blinked, sitting down on the table. His eyes were carefully watching Shinwon cook, not that he didn’t trust his boyfriend but it was the first time he saw him cooking so he didn’t know what to expect from him. “I thought you guys left me behind…” he said lowly, making a small pout with his lips.

Shinwon didn’t say anything, instead choosing to focus on finishing what he was cooking –thank god he didn’t burn the whole kitchen down. He placed the last pancake on another plate and picked both plates, swiftly walking over the table so he could place one of them in front of his boyfriend. He leaned downt to kiss Jinho’s lips softly before placing his own plate down and taking a sit next to his lover. “Me, forget about you?” He shook his head lightly “Never”.

The smaller boy chuckled as his eyes fell to the plate, smiling at how the pancake had a peculiar shape; the attempt at making into a heart was clear. Shinwon really tried to shape it like a heart  and although it wasn’t any close to be perfect, just the small act of him cooking at all was already enough make Jinho’s day. Amazingly the pancake tasted really good, making Jinho place one hand on his chest and say in shocked tone “who are you and what did you do to Shinwon??”

“sshh I am still me, silly”

“I can’t believe you hid your cooking skills from me! We’ve been dating for  4 months!” Jinho wanted to sound sad but the smile on his lips was ruining everything.

“Well, I wanted to impress you on the right day” the taller boy winked at him, taking another bite of his food. He got up from the chair leaving Jinho confused for a moment.

“wait what, what you-“ Shinwon didn’t give enough time to Jinho finish the question before he stepped out of the kitchen without another word. What he mean by the right day? He had no idea, but he chose to wait for an answer intead of following Shinwon, letting yet another pout take over his lips as de decided to just finish his pancake and wait for his boyfriend to come back.

“Shinwoniiie, where are you?” He asked hoping the taller figure would reply him but he got nothing in return. He finished his pancake getting a bit worried about Shinwon, he was taking way too long on whatever he was doing.

 A few more minutes passed and that was the peak for Jinho. He got up from the chair, placing his plate on the sink so later he would wash the dishes. He walked to Shinwon shared room, finding no one there. “...baby?” by his concerned tone, Jinho got really worried once again. Why did Shinwon suddenly disappeared. He looked inside every other room, not finding anyone. His room was the last on the corridor, he was in doubt about checking it once it was HIS room. He furrowed his brow seeing the door half opened.

“C'mon Shinwon... Don’t scare me...” he said, carefully opening the door, widening his eyes when seeing his bed. He was in shock as a few more things that weren’t his were there. He stepped closer to his bed, tilting his head at the small plushie with a few petals of roses around it, with a small paper with a message. Jinho grabbed the paper, reading silently in his head:

_“I really hope it’s not too late…We barely had time together on the past month, I am sorry about that I hope I can make it up to my lovely boyfriend”_

Without noticing Shinwon’s presence, Jinho took one step back to look at his bed again, focusing on the small bear plushie on his bed getting startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, hugging it from behind. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands in embarrassment not knowing how to process all that. Shinwon on the other hand was really calm, resting his chin on top of his boyfriend’s head, watching his reaction. He brought one hand down to the back pocket of his pants, holding a small object on his hand, bringing it up so he could hold it in front of Jinho.

“Jo Jinho, will you be my valentine?” he smiled opening the small box, revealing two shiny rings inside. Jinho’s eyes were glued on the box, nervously fidgeting, not wasting time and nodding his head. They were together for 4 months already but they didn’t had time to spend together or even buy anything to each other. Their schedule was so tight that all they could do was go to the appointment they had  and return late at night too tired to do anything else. Not to mention the days they had practice all day long. And even though the members knew something about their relationship, they didn’t have a time for themselves.

“Shinwon....” Jinho spoke, turning around to face the other. He couldn’t hide his happiness when his boyfriend held his hand to put the ring on his finger. Now it was official they were a couple. Of course they already considered themselves as one but now that small ring made everything so especial. They wouldn’t say to the whole world about it, they would let everyone assume it was just another accessory of they everyday life even though it had a meaning behind it. His hand slid to rest on Shinwon’s sides, gripping the shirt fabric while tip toeing to kiss him on the lips. The taller figure smiled in the sweet kiss, gently grabbing Jinho’s wrists and placing them on his shoulder, while himself hugged the smaller closer by his waist. Tilting his head, Shinwon turned them around so he could sit down on the bed, pulling his boyfriend with him. The smaller quickly straddled him, while his hands wandered down to rest on his chest, unconsciously gripping the shirt even more than before as Shinwon pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the singer. The couple broke the kiss panting a bit, not really used to share such heated kiss for so long. Still breathing heavier, Jinho looked down at his hands not sure what to say, his mind was getting clouded as the kiss scene was replaying in his head non-stop. Shinwon was admiring Jinho’s features, how his eyes were so mesmerizing, how his lips looked so plushy and soft, how he was so delicate when touching him. Everything he did was so graceful that made him fall in love everytime his eyes laid on the shorter. Although they were used to silence, it was bothering a bit how Jinho was way too quiet now.

“What’s wrong, baby?”  he didn’t get a answer right away, but after a few seconds of thinking, the singer finally opened his mouth to speak.

“How did I get so lucky…”

“lucky?”

“Yes… I can’t believe I would end up with such angel like you, Shinwonie”

“I think that is totally opposite”

“Why… I don’t think I ever did something so good for us…”

Shinwon shook his head lightly, bringing one hand up to cup Jinho’s cheek, stealing a soft kiss from those lips, speaking softly.

“Jo Jinho, do I need to remember how you were the one who made the move, I was so embarrassed and scared of rejection that I preferred keep my feeling to myself ? How much you took care of me out and inside this dorm? How you actually went to the hospital after my surgery? I notice every small detail of you whenever you are doing something. I don’t need anything else besides having you here with me. God, you don’t know how happy I get whenever you hug me and say you love me. You were the one who gave me strength after the hard times here. Without you, I would be lost…Don’t be so harsh on yourself. This relationship wouldn’t work if one of us didn’t put effort on it. We are together for months already which means we are both making this happen”

Jinho was caught off guard by those words, he glanced down for a brief moment, returning his gaze on Shinwon.

“I love you so much....”He smiled as his eyes focused on his boyfriend’s lips, leaning forward to give them quick peck before he trailing down to deliver kisses down his lover’s  neck, hands gripping the other boy’s shirt even tighter.

Shinwon could feel the desperation growing in the kisses as they gradually shifted from soft and gentle, nothing more than the light drag of lips over his skin, to something more eager, with sucks and bites that became insistent as the seconds passed. He didn’t even need to ask where exactly this was going as the very blunt feeling of Jinho’s teeth marking his skin  was already answer enough for him. He knew where that was leading and he wouldn’t lie, he was enjoying every bit of it.

The frustration between them had been building up since the live broadcast from yesterday, silent and yet very much present, and finally it was actually making itself known.  Shinwon had one hand on Jinho’s thigh while the other slipped under Jinho’s shirt so he could drag his nails over the warm skin of his boyfriend’s torso, sending shivers down his lover’s spine. The simple touch was enough to make the smaller boy pull back, tearing their lips apart so he could push Shinwon to lie down on his back. It happened so fast, the movement so unexpected and abrupt that the sub vocalist’s arms moved without thought, hands automatically resting the mattress so he could push himself up again.

But Jinho didn’t let that happen, moving and hand to press against Shinwon’s chest to stop him from sitting up and pushing him down again.

“Are you really doing this” Shinwon asked lowly, raising an eyebrow as he watched Jinho crawl on top of him, having placed both hands on his chest now so he wouldn’t move.

“Doing what? Be more specific…”

“Trying to dominate me”

“Maybe, or maybe not”

“You know you are really bad at this, right?”

“You are completely wrong, Mr. Ko”

Shinwon just shook his head at that. He knew he was way stronger than Jinho, and to prove his point he swiftly held both of the smaller boy’s wrists  and flipped  them over, so now Jinho was the one on his back on the bed and under him. The other singer widened his eyes in surprise,  trying to pull his wrists free of the other man’s grasp, but all his attempts were in vain. Without saying a word, Shinwon kept his wrists pinned to the mattress effortlessly, holding them down on each side of his boyfriend’s head, a sly, pleased smirk forming on his lips as he watched Jinho under him.

Still silent, he leaned down, going straight for his lover’s neck, at first starting with open mouth kisses, but soon enough he decided to leave marks on that soft, delicious pale skin of Jinho, which earned him various sounds of approval from the singer. His tongue darted out of his mouth to drag overall the marks his teeth had caused, trying to ease the pain of the bites  and tease Jinho even more than before, still tightly holding the other boy’s wrists in place.

At some point the smaller's man lifted legs to wrap around Shinwon’s waist, pulling them even closer than before, which caused their already half-hard, clothed cocks to rub together. Jinho was so desperate for that touch that he grinded his hips onto Shinwon’s letting a moan slip from his lips as he still struggled with his wrists down. Shinwon pinned the wrist above Jinho’s head, holding them just with one hand, using the now free one to slide down on the smaller chest, teasingly pressing his thumb on his nipples.

Jinho was a little surprised, because honestly, he’d never thought his boyfriend would turn out to be such a tease in bed. In fact, he’d always had this image in his mind of Shinwon as more of a submissive type rather than a dominant.

 But apparently he had been wrong, and now that he was getting to see the real Shinwon, his mind was flowing freely with dirty ideas, ones that were making him even hornier than before. He snapped out of his thoughts when the teasing thumb pinched his nipple, letting out a whimper as he had his eyes glued on Shinwon now, glaring at him.

“Let my wrists go…”

“Why should I? You didn’t even ask nicely, I thought you were a good boy, Jinho” Shinwon shook his head, pressing his thumb against the nipple, earning a soft cry from the older boy.

“Please…” Jinho was loving every moment of it. “I wanna touch you…”. The taller guy had smirk playing on his lips, grabbing the hem of Jinho’s shirt and rolling it up until the whole chest was revealed. He leaned down to peck one of the hard nubs while his thumb pressed down against the other doing circular motions around it. The singer was struggling to hold back the sounds once he mentally promised he would stay quiet until Shinwon let him go.  Of course the sub vocalist noticed that and just to make things even harder to Jinho, licked around the nipple, feeling the grip around his wrists tightening, showing how the older was actually going crazy with the treatment.

“I know you are vocal. So tell me, why are you holding those sounds back hm?”

“I-I don’t know what you talking about….” Jinho was quckly losing his breath, struggling to let out coherent words as he tried to ignore the teasing hand of Shinwon that had his fingers running on his bare skin.

“Oh baby…I really think you do know” Shinwon’s tone was teasing, his voice low sending chills down Jinho’s spine. He felt like the sound of it alone might be enough to kill him slowly, driving him mad“That voice of yours is not only good for singing”. Jinho swallowed at the words,his eyes locked on Shinwon’s, and he didn’t even notice that the grip around his wrists had grown weaker and that he could most likely pull them free now if he tried. He was too mesmerized by his lover’s eyes, hypnotized and he found that he couldn’t look away. “You know, I’m really hoping I’ll get to hear some new sounds from you today” the taller boy continued, using both hands to untangle Jinho’s legs and crawl back a bit. He sat on his knees still in between those legs, holding the hem of his shirt and pulling over his head.

Shinwon  wasn’t very strong; he didn’t have a very muscular build and the only things that really stood out about him was his broad shoulders but he was still beautiful. Jinho had seen his boyfriend shirtless but at this moment he was left speechless. There was just something about his boyfriend’s body, bare and exposed for only him to see, that had Jinho’s breath getting caught in his throat and his heart skip a beat inside his chest.

His boyfriend didn’t seem too affected by the attention he was getting,wasting no time once his upper half was exposed and quickly moving his hand to the singer’s pants, unbuckling the belt and pulling it off, revealing Jinho’s milky thighs and already noticeably hard bulge. He rested one hand on one of his boyfriend’s bent knees while he let the other wander, trailing up to rest against Jinho’s stomach, going down until reaching the waistband hisboyfriend’s underwear. He could see how Jinho was getting impatient with how his hips kept buckling up a little, just a few subtle movements as Jinho attempted to get some friction from trying to rub against Shinwon’s hand. Using one finger, Shinwon trailed the outline of the still clothed length, seeing how Jinho once again bucked his hip up trying to meet the finger.

“Guess someone is in a hurry, huh?”

“Shinwon please” the smaller boy whined, moving his hand down, intending to touch his own dick in hopes that would give his untouched member some relief, but Shinwon slapped his hand away.

“No touching” Shinwon lifted an  eyebrow as he noticed Jinho’s hand twitching at the command, clearly not wishing to follow it. Deciding to put a stop on that, the taller leaned to over his boyfriend as his hand pulled Jinho’s already rolled up shirt all the way off and used to tie his lover’s wrist together above his head “Next time I’ll make sure to attach them on the headboard”.

Jinho tilted his head up to look at his hands, but didn’t get a chance to see if he could break out of that. A hand was suddenly palming him through his boxers, and he shut his eyes, a gasp flying out of his lips at the feeling as his head fell back against the pillow.

Shinwon seemed to take that as encouragement and showed no mercy as he held Jinho’ships down against the mattress, preventing him from moving them as he rubbed his lover’s shaft, concentrating o the head and feeling how the fabric under his skin was already damp with the precome that was clearly leaking from the tip.

“Just hurry up, please…I’ve waited too long already”

Shinwon chuckled, sliding his hand from the bulge to Jinho’s ass, giving it a squeeze, before letting his hand travel back up to Jinho’s dick, making sure his finger slid past his clothed entrance, watching how the smaller boy jumped at the touch, bringing his hands to cover his face while he moaned. At the sound,Shinwon smirked again, at last deciding to have mercy on his boyfriend and let his hands grab at the waistband of Jinho’s boxers,  pulling them off in one fluid motion.

The drag of the fabric against his skin and hardened member cause yet another moan to jump to his lips, this time trying to hold it back, and instead all that came out of his mouth was a broken, choked gasp.

At the sound, the sub vocalist bit his lower lip wasting no time when wrapping his fingers around Jinho. He knew that a few more pumps would make the other reach his climax. But of course that wasn’t in his plans just yet. With his thumb and index fingers, he held the base tightly as he adjust his body on the bed, supporting his weight on his knees and bending forward a little.

 Jinho while catching his breath, he had to move his hand above his head so he could watch Shinwon do whatever he was planning. His hands weakly and subconsciously  gripped the headboard, not able to not moan from the sight. Jinho had just a few second totake in the image of Shinwon on all fours on the mattress between his legs and for a weak whimper to escape his mouth, before his lover, holding his gaze unwaveringly, licked his lips suggestively, and then he was leaning down to kiss the head on Jinho’s dick, giving small sucks on the head.

The older boy wanted to complain about the tight fingers that were still wrapped around him, but couldn’t find the strength to do so, especially not once he felt Shinwon’s lips start to move against his dick, lips dragging delicious and wet around the head, movements lazy and calm, unrushed. The simple sight of it was mesmerizing, the single feeling of it already enough to slowly drive him insane.

He still tried to open his mouth to protest, though, and all that actually made it out of his parted lips was a gasp followed by a deep, low groan coming from deep within his throat as there was suddenly a tongue swirling around his shaft, tasting, exploring, dampening his cock even more as spit was added to the clear layer of precome that had already been there.

He never thought his boyfriend mouth felt so good.

His breathing was already shallow, but got even worse as Shinwon’s tongue began to move over his length, going all the way up from the tip to the base and the back up to the head, chest moving rapidly as he heaved, eyes glued to his boyfriend as he watched everything with fascination, unable to look away from that marvellous scene.

And then Shinwon was actually taking him into his mouth.

Jinho’s toes curled, back arching a little and hips wanting to buck up again, searching for any bit of friction it might get out of it, somehow managing to stay still. He could already feel it –the fire starting low in his belly, the head washing over his inside and quickly growing stronger, the slight trmble of his muscles. His orgasm was already building, a lot faster than he’d expected it, but already know those fingers wouldn’t let him come so easily.

But the touches were already becoming too much, too extreme, so much he couldn’t really think straight anymore. He just wanted to reach his climax.

“Let…let me come…” He panted, barely able to form any words or pronounce them correctly between heavy breaths.

Shinwon pulled back with a loud pop, tilting his head a little to the side as he locked his eyes with his boyfriend. There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he whispered “I didn’t hear you”

“Ple-please…”

“Please?” Now there was actually a smile on his lips “Please what?”

Jinho opened his mouth to speak, but Shinwon seemed to want to see him stutter even more as suddenly there was a hand pumping his dick again, sending any coherent thoughts he could possibly have right out of the window.

“Fuck…Let me-” Moans made his voice crack, the older was panting heavily while trying to form his word with difficulty.”Please… Let me come…”

“But this is not even the best part of it….” Shinwon smirked,, letting his hand pick up a faster, more insistent pace, watching with satisfaction as Jinho’s back arched off the bed, an actual scream tearing from the older’s man mouth, loud and a lot similar to a howl. The singer had his eyes closed shut, hands gripping the headboard for dear life now, hold so tight his knuckles were white and he could feel his own nails digging into the skin of his palms, but he ignored pain that came from it as his body thrashed on the mattress, hipsstuttering uncontrollably at this point, throat sore already from how vocal he was being. He knew he would have no voice tomorrow but he didn’t really care, not with how amazing he felt at this moment. He was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly. Sweat already coated his skin, causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

His body was already begging for release, muscles complaingn, lungs burning and heart beating frantically agaasint his ribcage, drumming painfully onto the bones.

Still waiting for Jinho to calm down, Shinwon leaned closer, kissing his boyfriend sweetly at first before the kiss became needy and sloppy. He broke the kiss, earning a few whines from Jinho, hearing how the other calmed down from his high. He let the length go, resting his hands on each side of the smaller.

“Turn around, baby”

those words made Jinho look so lost, took him a good few seconds to process the request.

He really did thinki Shinwon was kidding, though. His body was already feeling heavy, tired, muscles aching a little, so all he did was smile lazily up at his boyfriend, shaking his head playfully. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t get the chance to let even a single word out.

Because that was the moment Shinwon laid a slap on his thigh, the sound loud and short, making Jinho jump in surprise.

That was enough to get Jinho moving, and he lowered his still tied hands to his chest so he could roll over and support this body on his arms, getting on all fours on the mattress and looking back oer his shouder to watch as Shinwon undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down his legs, at last freeing his erection. Jinho couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight of it, a pitiful whine escaping his throat.

As soon as he was free from his clothing, Shinwon dug his wallet from his pants pockets, quickly fetching a packet of lube from inside of it and tossing the wallet on the wallet. He loved the way Jinho spread his legs even farther apart once their eyes met. He looked so vulnerable like this, pliant even, and that alone was already enough to make so many dirty, downright filthy ideas run through Shinwon’s head, so many he had no idea where to even start.

One of Shinwon’s hand went to his ass, giving a soft squeeze, the way Jinho spine was arching was so beautiful that made his lover stop his moves just to watch. The smaller purposedly moved his hip back to meet Shinwon’s, making both moan lowly, especially the younger once he had neglected himself until now. He grabbed the package of lube, holding Jinho waist in place while the other was with the small package. He brought it closer to his mouth, using his teeth and a swift move to rip it open. The taller poured half of the liquid in his hand, coating his fingers so it would be easier.

 The older just leaned his head on his arms, closing his eyes and preparing for the pain that he knew was about to come. This was his first time so he knew it would hurt a lot. Still, there was a weird thrill coursing through his veins, a feeling of excitement as it really downed on him what was about to happen, and he knew whatever pain he felt would be worth it in the end.

He closed his eyes waiting for the worse. Shinwon –still holding the waist in place- brought his hand close to Jinho’s entrance, pushing his fingertip, watching how his lover tried to move forward, away from the finger. He held Jinho in place, giving the proper time to him adjust before he inserted the finger inside him. He groaned in pain, slowly getting used to the weird feeling of having something inside him. The preparation took a few minutes, making sure to not hurt Jinho in any way. Shinwon leaned to place sweet kisses on his back, trying to distract his boyfriend from the weird feeling. Soon enough, the older was letting out moans of pleasure instead of cries of pain.

“Shinwon… hurry”

The taller hummed, pleased with what he was hearing, pulling his fingers off before getting the packet of lube to pour the rest on his hand and pump his dick a few times. Jinho was whining from the loss,peeking over his shoulder to look at the other. He bit his lips at the sight of Shinwon on his knees while touching himself, letting out a breathy moan.

Jinho let his head fall back onto his wrists, resting his forehead onto the cloth of his shirt and closing his eyes again as he prepared himself for what was about to happen.

Using his hand to hold Jinho in place again, Shinwon aligned himself against his boyfriend’s entrance, placing the tip of his cock against his lover’s hole as he slowly pushed in.

The singer whimpered at the feeling of a dick sliding into him, since that had a lot more girth than a few fingers and it burned. He bit down onto the fabric still tied to his wrists, trying not to hiss out lou and closing his eyes shut tightly, but he couldn’t quite hold back a groan as it emerged from his throat, deep and low.

Shinwon only stopped when he bottomed out, holding his hips still as he let his hands roam over Jinho’s back soothing his lover as he waited from his body to adjust. Eventually he leaned forward, planning a hand beside himself on the mattress to keep steady as he bent his body to place soft, sweet kisses on Jinho’s shoulder. Soon the smaller boy moved his hip back a little, testing to see how he was dealing with the discomfort.

A gasp escaped him, and Shinwon heard no pain in the sound. He moaned in response, moving his hips just a little and earning a soft moan from Jinho. He took that as a sigh that it was okay for him to move now, so that was exactly what he did.

Shinwon started with small, slow thrusts at first, hearing the sounds Jinho was making –the low, pleasure groans tearing from his lover’s mouth. Jinho started to move back against him, and Shinwon took that as a sign that he could pick up a faster pace, snapping his hips forward and back in a synch with his boyfriend’s movements, letting Jinho decide the pace for them as they build up a steady rhythm together.

Jinho was griped the bed sheet under his hands, body bulking forward with every thrust, legs spreading more apart. His moans were muffled by his wrists, soon earning a slap on his thigh for holding them back. Just to tease back –using the very small amount of sanity he still had in that moment- he rolled his hips while peeking back over his shoulder again. Shinwon let out a gasp mixed with a low moan as he threw his head back while closing his eyes.

Although he was in control of everything, Jinho was taking the small opportunities to make the other go crazy as well.

And it worked. Shinwon’s hips picked up and even faster pace then, movements frowing more erratic and losing his prior rhythm. His breath was even more laboured now, nails digging into the skin of Jinho’s sides, muscles convulsing as he moved, His shallow, desperate thrusts caused Jinho’s back to arch, hands fisting the sheets with white knuckles. Almost overwhelmed, Jinho let his face fall to press against the mattress under him as he moaned lewdly, voice breaking and high pitched. He was getting really vocal now.

Noticing that, Shinwon knew his boyfriend was getting close to coming, so he closed his eyes shut tightly and slid out, not even giving Jinho time to complain as his hands swiftly rolled the smaller boy over the bed, making him lie on his back and wanting no time to find his place back between Jinho’s legs, pushing in again.

Jinho let out a surprised gasp at the sudden shift, but had no complaint to make, body already trembling from the overwhelming pleasure as soon as Shinwon slid back in, so all he did was wrap his legs around his lover’s waist, pulling their bodies even close as the taller man resumed his rough, quickly thrusts from before. At some point Shinwon’s hand slid down to the shirt still firmly tied around Jinho’s wrists, and with a few tugs he undid the know, tossing the shirt aside somewhereon the bed. That finally freed the smaller’s man’s hands, but only for a brief moment before Shinwon was pinning them down with his onw, not even a second stopping his long, frantic thrusts.  

He could see all the faces of Jinho under him, seeing how the hair was sticking to his forehead because of his sweat, how those lips were parted in the most sinful way, how the sounds he was hearing were making him close to come as well.

Somehow Jinho still had the strength to let his arms wrap around his torso, letting his hands run up and down over the smooth skin of his back, nails dragging and digging wherever they touched. Shinwon felt that stingy pain hit him, not caring about it once he was getting pleasure from it as well.

Jinho entire body tensed without warning, toes curling as a scream suddenly flew from his lips, and Shinwon smirked, twisting his hips and making sure to angle them just right to his lover’s prostate again. He aced the spot over and over again, maybe out of luck,but al that mattered to him was how beautiful the sounds his boyfriend was making were; how amazing it was to feel gim squirm under him, begging for more. The way Jinho was clenching around him, legs tightening almost rhythmically, entire body shaking – it all told Shinwon that his love was very close to coming, orgasm quickly building up in his gut. He wasn’t in very different situation himself

It Only took a few more thrusts, just a few more rolls of Shinwon’s hips to Jinho let out a broken, breathy moans, entire body locking and msucels breaking into spams as he came all over their stomachs. Shinwon followed as the heat around him clenched tightly, making him moan loud and come inside the other.

They both felt in heaven at the feeling, the younger stopping his movements trying to catch up his breath. Jinho loosened his arms around his neck, looking for Shinwon lips so he could kiss him. The taller quickly broke the kiss, pulling himself out and collapsing beside the other, still having his uneven breathing. Jinho wasn’t any different from that.

He closed his eyes while still feeling his high. It took a few moments to both finally look at each other again. Shinwon gave the smaller a lazy smile, seeing how his boyfriend was scooting closer to his body, resting his head on his shoulder while wrapping his around his waist. The taller kept looking down at him, bringing one hand up to run his fingers in his hair. They were getting so tired that they didn’t even share a word, both slipped into their dreamland.  

 

* * *

 

It was 7pm of the same day, Jinho opened his eyes slowly, not getting at first where he was, he only knew someone was hugging him from the back while he was sleeping. He furrowed his brows, looking around the room. He tried to turn around to look at the person, carefully moving to turn around. He widened his eyes seeing Shinwon sleeping like an angel beside him, not even daring to look down at their bodies. He suddenly felt his cheeks getting redder from the situation, covering his face with his hands.

“You know, you look really cute with that bed hair…” Jinho peeked from his fingers, seeing how the other had one eye half opened.

“…Shut up”

“Still cute” Shinwon leaned to place a kiss on the back of Jinho’s hand, finally waking up properly. The smaller slowly uncovered his face, cupping the other’s cheek and leaning to peck his lips quickly. Since they couldn’t hear any sounds coming from the rest of the dorm they assumed that the were alone, so they didn’t even bother to move from the bed. Shinwon made an effort and got under them covers, holding up one end of the duvet as a silent invitationfor Jinho to join him, and his boyfriend did it without a word of complaint, sliding into place against his lover’s, fitting perfectly, like he was supposed to be there, like that chest had been carved out specifically for him. He smiled at the thought.

They were wrapped up in a warm, comforatable cocoon, snuggled together under the covers. In that moment, they knew exactly what the hardest thing they would have to do the next morning day would be, without a single doubt.

Getting up from the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed! <3 Did you guys like it? :D


End file.
